


♟青黄♟我的恋人是学霸（R18部分）

by Tearing_Ryota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, R18！！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota





	♟青黄♟我的恋人是学霸（R18部分）

“你是说我这样很色吗？”青峰用右手的大拇指和食指轻轻扭捏了一下我本来还软软的乳头，看向我的眼睛里好像是一瞬间就染尽了情欲。

“啊～”那种难以言表的快感从青峰捏着我的乳头开始在我全身上下乱窜，“小青峰，你别这样……”我没办法看着青峰，只能把头侧到一边，说话的声音都颤抖着。

“别怎样？”青峰在我的脖子上吹着温热的气，突然我感觉到我的两边都被狠狠地捏了一下，然后青峰又宠溺地按揉起来，好像要给我安慰似的。“是别这样？”

“不要～了，小青峰……”我对这种陌生的快感有一种淡淡的恐惧感，尤其是看到平时那么绅士的青峰此时真的太不一样了！感觉好像很色很色的色狼……

“黄濑，”青峰凑近我的耳边，轻舔了我的耳垂，“你不喜欢这样的感觉？明明身子颤的很厉害啊，黄濑。”

青峰怎么能说出这样让人羞涩地话啊！我还没有说出反抗的话，青峰就一口吸住了我左耳的，青峰温热湿润的舌头舔着我耳边每一处。更奇怪的是，明明平时没有那么敏感的耳朵被青峰触碰起来就变得十分奇怪。最要命的是，下身把我的这些感受都无一例外的展现给青峰。“啊～”，我的话被令人羞耻的呻吟声代替了，我简直想钻到地缝里。

“黄濑，你怎么可以叫的这么淫荡？”青峰明明用着很愉快甚至是得意的口气说着这么难听的话……而且他明显是想要我发出那样的声音吧，按揉我已经被他欺负的挺立起来了的乳头更加用力了。他还故意用手指刮了刮那里，按着挺立的乳头边的小嫩肉，好像还想让它们也因为他的刺激而肿胀起来。

“唔……”我用手捂住自己的嘴，才不要让青峰听见那样的声音呢！

青峰直勾勾地看着我，我根本不敢和他对视！我刚想别过脑袋，青峰就轻咬住我的脖子了！他狠狠地吸吮着，“啧啧”的声音好像是他故意弄出来的！“小青峰不要～”

我没想到青峰会真的突然停下来，而且停的十分彻底！他整个人都从我身上起来了，他整理整理了衣服，把散下来的扣子都扣了上去。“黄濑，这真的是最后一次。”

看着冷静下来的青峰，我不知道说什么。可是我第一次做这样的事情怎么可能不紧张！我低着头，咬住了自己的下唇，我不想让青峰忍着那些欲望啊！

我听见青峰叹了口气，然后就摸了摸我的金发，说道，“黄濑，乖乖地，去睡觉吧。”

青峰和我，就一直好像是哥哥和弟弟的感觉。他照顾着我，为我考虑很多。他容忍我，即使会使自己的很多情感被压抑住。

听见衣服轻轻摩擦的声音，我知道青峰要离开这里了。至少是躲开我，去一个可以让他冷静一下的地方。

不要，我不要青峰离开我……

“黄濑？”

青峰背对着我，我从青峰身后抱住了他。

“小青峰不要管我啊！”我的泪腺这么容易就崩塌了，我带着哭泣声大吼道，“小青峰明明是喜欢我的吧，为什么都能忍住不碰我？我对小青峰来说只是玩玩的对象吗？”

“黄濑，”青峰没有转过来，声音依旧低沉，“你对我来说不只是爱的人，你对我来说还是亲人。你能懂得我心中的纠结吗？我告诉自己不能伤害你，我却太想要你了，黄濑。你让我不知所措！”

“那你就不要想那么多啊！”我哭的更厉害，我知道自己很不懂事，但是我知道我要青峰大辉，我要他在我身边，“小青峰也任性一次啊！”

我话刚出口，就被青峰猛地推到了。青峰这次真的不顾一切了似的，疯狂地吻住了我的唇、疯狂地抚摸着我全身上下每一个角落，就像一只狩猎的黑豹，将我死死地禁锢在他的怀里。

“啊～青峰……”青峰突然咬住了我那有点软下来的乳头，很舒服，比青峰的手指按压的时候还要舒服！

“黄濑……”青峰舔了一下那里，抬头看着我，“爱你。”

我的眼眶终于包不住那些泪水，哗哗的流了下来。这是我第一次从青峰口中听到“我爱你”这样的话。

“小青峰……”我含着泪看着青峰觉得真的好开心，“我也爱你。”

我突然感觉和青峰热吻没有什么不好意思的，反而我现在真的很享受青峰的亲吻。青峰虽然吻得很霸道，却也总考虑着我的感受。他软软的舌头在我的口中不断地纠缠着我的舌头，我真的很笨拙所以我根本就躲不过他的纠缠。

“好舒服～”青峰让我喘了口气，我对着青峰灿烂一笑，不由自主地道出了自己的心声。

青峰凝视着我，我知道青峰愣了一下。而青峰本来有些板着的脸竟然变得邪邪的了。“黄濑……”青峰把我整个都抱在怀里，凑近我的耳边，温温的热气吹在我的耳朵上，“你还真是个小妖精吧？”

“……”我闻言羞得把脸埋在了青峰的肩头，“小青峰说什么呢！我明明只是对你笑了一下而已啊！”

“你有多诱人你自己不知道？”青峰当着我的面舔了舔自己的嘴角，那种样子好像准备要把我活活吃了似的！

我和青峰现在的体位真的很暧昧！！我夸开双腿坐在青峰的大腿上，而青峰把手搭在了我的腰上。青峰的手自然不会老老实实地放在我腰上，他早就把手伸进我松松垮垮的衬衫里胡乱摸动起来。

“诶诶诶？小青峰你要干嘛？”我惊叫道，青峰竟然把手一直往下移动，慢慢慢慢地伸进了我的裤子里！而且还没有停止前进，而是！！摸到了那个让人羞愧的地方。

“我不小心碰到的，”青峰邪邪地一笑，勾起来的嘴角很帅却更是邪恶，“黄濑。”

怎么可能是不小心？！他的食指现在就在那徘徊着，好像想沿着那里的褶皱绕着圆圈。呜呜……小青峰好色啊！那里怎么能碰啊！

“小青峰不是说是不小心～啊～吗！”我扭动着我的腰，想躲开青峰那让人羞愧不已的挑逗。“既然～啊～是不小心的，那现在算怎么回事啊？”

“黄濑你还真天真啊。”青峰亲了亲我的唇瓣，“我说的你都信吗？”

“只要是小青峰说的，”我已经被青峰亲吻抚摸的软下了身子，可是我还是坚持扶着青峰的肩膀支起身子很认真的看着青峰，“我黄濑凉太全都信！”

青峰愣了一下，“黄濑，你还真是可爱啊。”青峰埋下头，一个一个地咬开了我衬衫上所剩不多的还未解开的口子。温热的呼吸喷在我的胸膛上痒痒的，而且青峰的唇时不时地擦着我裸露的皮肤，那种好像是不经意的接触让我心一跳一跳的。

“小青峰好色……”我不知道怎么掩饰自己的羞涩，就只能不断地说这样的话，好把自己的注意力转移一下。

“是吗？”青峰舔了舔我不算太发达的腹肌，“你愿意接受我求色的欲望吗？”

“小青峰你只做不说能死吗？”我实在受不了时时刻刻都在害羞了，壮了胆子看着青峰快速说完了这话。如果不快点说的话，我怕自己根本就不可能厚着脸皮说下去。

“因为啊，黄濑，”青峰用手把我额头上的刘海拨开，认真地看着我，“我想看你害羞的样子啊。”

“小青峰是坏人。”我凑到青峰面前，亲了亲青峰的唇，“明明都知道我在你面前很容易脸红害羞还故意让我这样。”

“因为这样才会知道，你在意我啊，傻黄。”

青峰埋头在我的脖子处，先是轻轻地轻吻，之后慢慢地舔了舔那里，然后用力地吸吮。

“小青峰是想在我身上留下属于你的痕迹吗？”我觉得痒痒的，笑道。

“黄濑，你还真煞风景啊。”青峰把吻缓缓向下移动，“让你没法胡思乱想好了。”

“诶？”就在我疑惑青峰想做什么的时候，他的左手突然又伸进了我的内裤里，沿着我的小穴画圈。而右手居然一把狠狠地握住了我的性器，“啊~小青峰~”

乳头也被青峰重新挑逗起来了。

上下一起的爽到家的感觉让我忍不住呻吟起来，“小青峰~”

就在我有些松懈的时候，青峰竟然把一根手指塞进了我的小穴里！

“小青峰~”那种突然袭来的快感简直夺走了我全部力气，我瘫软在青峰怀里。我无力地软在青峰身上，对着青峰眨了眨眼睛，“小青峰要好好对我哦，不能弄疼我哦！”

青峰就是亲了我的额头，便专注于我的后穴和乳头了。

青峰的手指在我的里面胡乱摸索着，好像一条小蛇在洞穴里动来动去，而且没动一下都能恰到好处的碰到我的那个突起，“啊~啊~小青峰~别动的那么厉害~”

“傻黄，”青峰声音开始沙哑了，声音更加的邪气，“现在就受不了了，等会上正餐的时候你不是要叫不停了？”

“小青峰正经点~啊~”

我根本就不该说那样的话，青峰吸吮着我乳头已经开始有些肿了。青峰明显是故意这么做的！

“黄濑，已经放进去两只手指了。”青峰轻吻我的耳廓，顺便告诉我了这个我自己都能感觉到的令人羞耻的消息。

“小青峰不说我也知道啊！”我红着脸吼道。

“我的黄濑真的好可爱啊。”青峰舔了舔我撅起来的嘴唇，“已经四个了，黄濑你很棒么。”

“坏人……"我自己都能感觉到自己后穴一下一下地吸着青峰全数伸进来的手指。大概是因为青峰很好的转移了我的注意力，所以我根本就没有经历关注后穴的感觉。或许是青峰真的很小心吧，只是一开始有点不适的感觉，后来完全都是快感了。

“我青峰大辉只做黄濑凉太的坏人。”青峰笑了一下，一把扯掉了我唯一的一件上衣。

客厅里淡淡的黄色灯光洒在我和青峰的身上，而我下身也很快只剩下一条三角内裤了。而前端包裹着我已经挺立的性器那处已经完全被我那不断溢出的精液染湿了，青峰却好像根本不嫌弃的样子仍旧卖力地揉捏着我的龟头。

“小青峰~再按要出来~啊！！！”就在我要阻止青峰按刮我的龟头的时候，青峰竟然吸住了我的性器！用嘴吸住了那里！其实那种视觉上的刺激完全胜过了其他的一切，就在青峰含住我那里的那一刻，我就全部射进了青峰的嘴里。

我吓得赶紧抽出了自己的性器，然而连带着乳白的精液也顺着我抽出来的性器和青峰的唇瓣流了出来。

“小青峰对不起！”我赶紧道歉，“小青峰你快把那个吐出来啊！”

谁知，青峰不但没有吐出来反而都喝了进去！！！

看着青峰喉结动了动，我简直看呆了。小青峰都不嫌弃我的那里吗？

青峰好像是会读心术一样，马上就给了我一个让我脸红心跳的解释，“只要是你的东西，什么都可以。不过接下来，也要让你尝尝我的东西了，黄濑。”

小青峰要进来了？

就因为青峰的这句话，我心跳立马又提升了一个节奏。

青峰突然抽走了挤在我洞穴里的手指，“你射完一次后里面更松软了，黄濑。我已经等不急了，黄濑。”

青峰扶起我的腰，把我的内裤车到了大腿上，后穴正正好好摩擦着青峰肿胀到恐怖的尺寸！

我看到青峰露出的那里就愣神了，青峰要把这个放进我里面？！根本不可能啊！

“小青峰的怎么那么大！”我指着青峰的性器大吼道，“小青峰要塞进去吗？”

“大还不好？”青峰的双手故意扶住了我的胸，两个大拇指“恰巧”就按在了我的两个乳头上，而青峰也是“不经意”地一圈一圈地揉着那两个无辜的红珠。“一会儿你就会体验到他带给你的快感了，黄濑，一会儿就让你爽到翻。”

青峰调整了一下位置，把我托起，用我的屁股对准了他直直的站着的小小峰。

我心里紧张的心脏都快要跳出来了，就在那一瞬间，青峰突然松开了手，而青峰硕大的性器也就一插到底直直地捅到了我的内里，“啊啊啊啊！！！”

我小穴内壁被狠狠地摩擦刺激地简直要疯掉，这种摩擦后穴内壁带来的快感比青峰做的前戏带来的快感强大几百倍。那种感觉真的是欲仙欲死，而被青峰的性器塞得慢慢的我的后穴得到了无限的满足感。那种全部被充满的感觉简直……太棒了！

“小青峰……”我不知道为什么小青峰被我夹住以后不动了，那种刚开始带来的冲击有些削弱了，“小青峰，动啊~”

“你夹我这么紧，我怎么动？”从青峰的表情里就能看出来青峰获得的满足感和快感不比我获得的少，我能感受到在我紧致的小穴的收缩下，青峰的性器满足的又大了一圈。

“小青峰的那里明明又变大了……”我不服气道。

“黄濑，你自己动。正好你坐在我身上，你自己怎么爽就怎么动。”

“小青峰怎么能说出这么不负责任的话！”我用力夹了夹青峰的性器，因为我发现只有我一用力夹一夹青峰那里，青峰就会大上一圈。“明明是小青峰自己塞进来的！”

“黄濑，别想给我做小动作。”青峰突然抬起我的腰。青峰的力气好大，几乎要把他的性器全部抽离我的身体了，突然，又狠狠把他的性器狠狠地插了进来。

“啊~呼~小青峰不能~啊~不能这样做啊~”由于重力而急速下落的我经历了第二次这样的性爱冲击之后，整个身子都快软倒了！青峰硕大的性器没有放过我内壁的每一寸肌肤，简直要给我送上天堂一般的快感让我爽到眼泪都流了出来。

“黄濑……”青峰声音已经完全沙哑了，我知道刚刚这两下也给青峰很多的刺激，他也快要射了！“你是自己来，还是我继续？”

要是还让青峰胡作非为的话，我怕自己一下射两次。

“啊~”青峰颠了颠我的屁股，性器在我的后穴里跳动了两下，简直要了我的命！“我自己来，小青峰~”

我尽量扶住青峰的肩膀，双腿跪在青峰两腿旁边，慢慢地抬起屁股。我只能憋住一口气，才勉强抬起屁股。我看到了青峰要到顶峰前紧皱着眉头忍着欲望的模样，好想射啊~

马上要露出青峰的龟头的时候，我立马放松了全身，一下狠狠地坐了下去。

“啊~~~”“黄濑~”我高昂的呻吟声和青峰低沉的低吼声交织在一起，青峰好像快要高潮了，不满足于这样射出，他突然把我翻了个身按在了沙发上，我撅着的屁股里，青峰的性器一直连在那里，从插进来开始就没有离开过我的屁股。

我双腿跪在沙发前，上身被青峰狠狠地压在沙发上，青峰的性器狠狠地一下一下地撞击着我的菊花，“啧啧”和水声和“啪啪”的性器与我的洞穴相撞的声音淫荡的让我只能把脸埋在沙发里。

青峰抽插的速度真的像极了高速抽插的活塞运动，一波一波的快感此波未消下一波就又掀起新的高潮。

青峰左手疯狂地撸搓着我已经快到极点的性器，右手用力地掐捏着我的乳首，浑身的快感让我早已瘫痪在沙发上了。浑身上下流窜着的快感简直要把我燃烧掉了，而后穴青峰性器给我的快感已经让我无法呼吸般地沉迷了。

这是我第一次体验性爱，这么完美的性爱。

“啊啊~小青峰~哈~”我疯狂地呻吟着，跟随着我的感觉，我的欲望。

而这样的呻吟对于青峰来说就是兴奋剂，青峰奋力地冲撞又提升了速度。

“黄濑，你要射了？”青峰当然感觉到了我的性器已经开始突出白浊了，而青峰也狠下心来堵住了我的龟头，可是刮摸着我性器的另一只手根本不想停下来一样继续甚至更加猛烈。

“小青峰~让我射~求~求你~”

“黄濑，等会我，我让你体验这世上绝无仅有的性爱。”青峰猛兽般插到了前所未有的深度，“啊啊啊啊！”

一股滚烫的热流喷射到了我的穴里，太深了！青峰射的太深了！

就在青峰射出滚烫的精液的时候，青峰松开我的性器也射出了一地的精液。青峰帮我扶住性器，让它把它的汁液全部直直地射在了地上。

“黄濑，你好棒。你的小穴又软又紧致，真是太棒了！”青峰捧起我的脸，狠狠地吸住了我的唇。

而他的性器在射完的一瞬间竟然又在我体内慢慢肿胀起来了。

“小青峰你干嘛啊~”我扭了扭腰和屁股，向青峰反抗着青峰的精神。

“黄濑，我们上床上做吧。”

“我不……”我还没来得急拒绝，就被青峰面对面抱起抵在卧室的墙上又被青峰干了起来。

“小青峰~哈~”

青峰的体力让我佩服到五体投地。我现在全身都靠青峰的支撑才不至于掉下去。青峰扶着我的腰，抽插的频率完全没有受到影响。

这样的体位实在太羞耻了！

可惜我没想到的是，第三次青峰竟然抬起我的一条大腿就狠狠地插了进来！我的性器，我的全部都被青峰收在眼底，那种毫无隐私的感觉简直不是一般的羞耻！而且我也能看到青峰暗红色的性器从我的小洞里疯狂地进进出出，青峰性器旁的囊袋每次都紧紧地和我小洞穴的褶皱贴合在一起，青峰好像恨不得把他们也全数塞进我的小穴里似的！

我没想过竟然会经历这样色情的场面，太羞耻了！可是对象是青峰的话，即使是羞耻又有什么关系呢？

在青峰面前，我黄濑凉太可以骚气可以浪荡，因为那是在我的男人面前。

青峰又对着我来了一次背后位，之后的事情因为太累了，所以有些记不清了。我只是记得青峰在卫生间帮我清理后穴的时候，好像摸了摸我大腿内侧，至于那被吸吮的感觉大概是青峰在那里也留下了我黄濑凉太只属于他青峰大辉的印记吧。他好像在卫生间里在我身上射了一次，果然小青峰真是个性欲很强的男人。

后来，我就被青峰抱到了床上，在青峰温暖的怀里躺着了。


End file.
